


No, I Do Not Have Fleas.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [19]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the AU: Werewolf prompt for MCR Bingo and the Unwanted transformation prompt for Dark bingo. Frank has always loved horror, he's born on Halloween, but he never really believes in any of that stuff till he gets mauled and wakes up with a furry problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I Do Not Have Fleas.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened  
> Werewolf Frank, I hope you like it. AU, Gerard and Frank are not married in this fic. Lynz and Jamia are the couple that live next door to Gerard in this fic.

Frank’s POV  
　  
He loves horror films, he's been watching them since he was way too young to be doing so. Back when his Mom used to warn that if he had a nightmare after watching not to come crying to her. If he thought he was a big enough boy to watch them, then he was big enough to sleep in his own bed. He never had a single bad dream about a movie monster. He's a lot older now, still loves them, which is why during his time off, he's heading over to Gerard's house. Between tours doesn't mean not working, but Gerard had suggested a movie night and they'd all agreed. It's at Gerard's place and he told them not to bring any DVD's, that he'd do that. So Frank knows it'll be a horrorfest, one of the many things he loves about Gerard Way. Loves in a manly, strictly platonic way of course.  
　  
He hates driving alone to Gee's place or anywhere really, it's just so boring with nobody to talk to, but he knows better than to get on his cell phone. He'll crash or get arrested or both and all of those options suck. It's pitch black and he's having trouble seeing anyway, even with the lights on. He's almost at Gerard's when something runs into the road, all he sees is black fur before he is slamming on the breaks. He doesn't want to hurt an animal, he's fucking Vegan for Christ sake. He screeches to a stop and jumps out of the car. He can't see any sign of an animal, he hopes he didn't swerve off the road because he was seeing things. He shivers, it's fucking cold and all he has on are T-shirts and jeans. He looks around, but it's dark and misty, he can't see a thing. It's a creepy night, he loves that, perfect night to watch horror movies. He's walking back to his car when he hears a soft noise. He spins quickly; catching a glimpse of black, he steps towards it and then gets tugged back by the stinging pain in his arm. He stumbles back in time to avoid a car that goes shooting past looking like he's attempting warp speed. Frank glances back and sees white fur, but then it's gone, he looks down at his arm. There are ragged holes in the sleeve at the forearm and he can see blood. Something just fucking bit him!  
　  
Frank stumbles back to his car, gets inside and locks the door. He rolls up his sleeve, the bite isn't deep or even bleeding too much, but it hurts like someone shoved his hand into fire. His arm might be burning up, but he can't feel his fingers at all; they’re cold and numb and all he can think about is how this could stop him playing. He fumbles for his cell phone, drops it in the passenger seat, he's making a clumsy second grab when he passes out. When he wakes up, he wishes he hadn't, his skin feels like it's being flayed off his body, his bones feel like they’re being crushed all at once. He screams, but it comes out wrong, more a choked off howl than any sound a human would make. He screams again, but it comes out the same and in the distance he hears a load and mournful howl, it sounds so sad, he wants to go to it, comfort whatever is making such a sad sound, but he can't move, can't get out the car. His body spasms, he has no control, he's changing, he doesn't want to, but he can't stop it, doesn't know how to even if it might be possible.  
　  
His back arches and it feels like his spine might snap. The car is filled with bright moon light as the cloud above clears and he can see himself in the rear view mirror. His body moving without him meaning it to, his features changing even as he watches, eyes changing, nose flattening with a sickening crunch. Bitten on a full moon and now he's changing into something even though he doesn't want it. It seems fucking crazy to say it, but he thinks he knows what he is becoming. Frank Iero is a mother fucking werewolf. Something shifts inside him and his world explodes in pain. The last think he hears before he passes out is two howls, mixing together and filling the night air; they sound beautiful.  
　  
He wakes up yet again, but this time he's curled up in his front seat. He looks in the mirror and yep he's a wolf, a kind of small brown wolf. As much as he likes horror films, he really did not need his life to become one. He's so going to get fired and Gerard will write some song about the lost killjoy AKA wolf man and no one will ever hear of him again. Maybe being born on Halloween was some kind of jinx. People have asked him a thousand times if he finds having his birthday then creepy, but he never has before. But then before, monsters had been something that only existed in movies, they didn't end up in the front seat of his car. He is so freaked out and also trapped, because paws are not designed to open car locks. If someone comes along and sees his car half in a ditch, they'll come over and he'll get shot or eat someone, an idea that has his stomach churning. So okay he might be a hairy hell beast, but he still doesn't like meat, he tries thinking of rabbit or deer, but he'd still rather a dinner that wasn't rotten flesh. His cell phone starts ringing on the passenger seat, he growls at it, which doesn't stop it ringing, but it does make him feel a little better. He manages to fall asleep, curled up on his front seat. He wakes up to bright sunshine and the realisation that he is very much naked, his clothes in shreds around him.  
　  
Fuck his life. He does the only thing that seems logical and drives the rest of the way to Gee's house naked. His whole body aches, the unwanted transformation his body went through last night still having an effect on him. He feels like he got drunk, spent a week in a mosh-pit and then got the flu. Gerard has an intercom thing at his gate, when Frank presses it and talks he almost gets deafened by Gerard's yell. Enhanced hearing; check, that could be a bitch if anyone was playing bum notes. He makes a mental note to practice more, he isn't about to give himself a headache, that'd be fucking stupid.  
　  
Gerard is waiting for him at the front door and his mouth drops open when Frank steps out of his car. He hopes like hell Gerard is alone, that none of the guys stayed. He knows Gerard sometimes has the couple next door over for breakfast. Lynz and Jamia, who are pretty damn cool, they don't complain about Gerard playing music, the band hanging around or the reporters that try to stalk them. Lynz even set a water hose on some prick who wouldn't leave Gerard alone. Frank loves the girls, but he doesn't want to flash them. He does want to hug Gerard, so he does, he has had a freaky fucking night, he needs a hug from his best friend, so Gerard can just deal with the whole naked thing.  
　  
"What happened, I called you all night, I was so worried, you shit head. Where are your clothes?" Gerard hugs him tightly and Frank buries his head against Gerard's chest, he likes the way he smells, not in a ‘he wants to eat him’ way, but definitely in a ‘wanting to lick him’ way. Apparently nights from hell and new super strong senses added fuel to the fire and made his crush on Gee all the more apparent, if only to him.  
　  
"Do you have a hard on?" Gerard asks and okay, maybe it isn't just apparent to him.  
　  
"I'm a werewolf." Frank blurts, for some reason that seems easier to explain than his dick poking into Gerard.  
　  
"That's nice." Gerard pats his longish hair absently.  
　  
"I mean it Gee, I turned into a monster last night, I couldn't control it, I didn't want it, but it's true and I'm probably dangerous." Fuck he could hurt Gerard, he doesn't know if he can turn in the day, this isn't something he can control, but Gerard just hugs him tighter, the crazy fucker.  
　  
"Do you have fleas?" Gerard asks.  
　  
"No, I do not have fleas." At least he hopes he doesn't, he didn't feel itchy last night and that would fail so epicly.  
　  
"Well then, I'm not worried. Lets get inside before someone sees your naked ass." Gerard pulls him into the house, clearly not in the least bit worried.  
　  
Frank doesn't want to stop touching Gerard, he tells himself it’s a comfort thing, but his dick tells a different story. They sit on the couch, cuddled close and Gee drapes a blanket over them both, rubbing his arms to keep him warm.  
　  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Gerard asks.  
　  
He starts with the black blur, almost getting hit, feeling like the white wolf saved him, even though it bit him and he hardly saw it. He tells Gerard about the pain, about turning against his will, all the fear and the pain just pouring out of him. Gerard pets his skin the whole time, it calms him down and revs him up all at once.  
　  
"What did the guys say when I didn't show?" Frank asks, because everyone knows he would never not show up to horror movie night and he sure as hell wouldn't just not come without calling.  
　  
"Um, I didn't actually invite them last night." Gerard admits, his pale skin showing the blush staining his cheeks easily.  
　  
"So it was movie night just for us?" Frank asks, he kind of likes that idea.  
　  
"Kinda, I cooked so it was like dinner and a movie." Gerard shrugs, not looking at him. Gerard had planned a date for them last night? They were both going to stop pretending it didn't mean anything when they kissed? And he missed it? His life sucks so bad.  
　  
"I missed our date?" Because fuck pretending it wasn't that.  
　  
"Yeah, I thought maybe you found out no one was coming and ditched." Gerard shrugs.  
　  
"I would never do that." And to prove he means it, he leans in and kisses Gee softly, he's afraid of his new strength, he can feel it thrumming beneath the surface and he doesn't want to push to far.  
　  
Gerard kisses back, licking at his lips and taking charge of the kiss. Frank's at a disadvantage, being naked and hard and clearly Gerard has been planning this. Which is how the blanket ends up on the floor and he ends up on his back on the sofa, Gerard kissing his way down his body. And holy fuck his day is looking up, Gee has a mouth like a damn Hoover and he takes Frank's dick all the way in, sucking hard, tongue doing little swirl things that he has to remember so that he can use them on Gerard because it feels fucking incredible. His eyes are shut, he's panting and his hands are clawing at the pillows so that he won't grab at Gerard's head. He's clearly not in charge here, stronger creature or not.  
　  
He's close almost embarrassingly fast, he can't believe how good Gerard is, that he still wants him even though he's not really a man. He's so fucking glad that Gerard believed his story as well, the pain in his body is all but forgotten as his orgasm slams into him, he didn't even realise he was about to cum, hasn't warned Gee, but he doesn't pull off, no, Gerard being the hot little fucker he is has to damn well swallow. If he could get hard again, he would.  
　  
He flips Gerard over, pleased with his new strength. He pins him with one arm and unzips his pants with the other and then he goes to work trying to drive Gerard crazy with just his mouth. He licks and sucks, being so damn careful of his teeth. He doesn't even nip with them. He pulls off, pushing Gerard's pants down further so that he can get to his balls, lick over soft skin, suck on them till Gerard is whining and then he returns to his cock, dripping pre-cum, he laps at it, savouring the connection to Gerard, as well as the flavour. He can't take Gerard in all the way, can't deep throat like Gee can, but he jacks what won't fit in his mouth, spit slicking the way. If Gerard's moans are anything to go by, he's not doing a bad job. Gerard screams his name when he cums. Frank pulls off stroking Gerard through his orgasm. letting the other man’s cum hit his chest and belly, he wants to be marked with Gerard's scent, it's weird, but hot.  
　  
They’re laying together making out when the gate buzzes. Frank lets Gerard go, wrapping the blanket around him as best he can. When Gerard comes back, he has two women with him, one blonde, the other with dark hair.  
　  
"Frank, this is Lynz and Jamia, I was worried last night about you, so I called them, but they were out. I left a message, they came to check on me." Gerard babbles.  
　  
Frank walks over, wrapping himself around Gerard, knowing they won't care how he behaves around his mate.  
　  
"Yeah, we met last night." Frank says softly.  
　  
"Thanks for not hitting me." The dark haired girl says softly.  
　  
"No problem, thanks for stopping me get hit." He presses a kiss to Gerard's neck, he can't be this close and not kiss him.  
　  
"You could have been hurt avoiding my mate, sorry I bit you. It was an accident." The blond sighs.  
　  
"Hey, it lead me to my mate. we're cool." Frank shrugs.  
　  
"Everyone's a werewolf apart from me." Gerard pouts, Frank hugs him tighter.  
　  
"That makes you different, makes you special. And either way, you’re mine." Frank points out, planting a possessive kiss on his mate. He can hear the girls making 'awww' noises, but it doesn't matter, not when he has Gerard in his arms, their lips pressed together. An audience doesn't matter, being a werewolf doesn't matter, the only thing he cares about is Gerard, not his furry problem. Really, apart from the pain, it's kind of cool.  
　  
The End.


End file.
